


A Love Song for You?

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Oblivious, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Yukina might have accidentally poured out her fondness for Sayo in her most recent composition...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A Love Song for You?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again inspired from a friend! Ehehe...

"Sayo. Here, I bought you some coffee." Yukina gives her a cup with coffee in it.

Yesterday, Yukina called Sayo to meet up in a nearby café for the sake of asking her for ideas on their next song... at least that's what Sayo thinks. While this is not entirely a bluff, Yukina's main reasoning is that she seems to get inspiration from Sayo's presence.

"Thank you." Sayo takes her seat on the chair across the vocalist's. She takes a sip of her coffee and... it's way too sweet for her liking. "...Minato-san, did you sweeten my coffee?"

The disgusted look on Yukina's face tells Sayo that they have swapped coffees by mistake. Softly chuckling, Sayo swaps their coffees again. 

"What's so funny?" Yukina says as her eyebrows slightly furrow, somewhat expressing her embarrassment. Though she must admit, she likes seeing Sayo laugh.

"Nothing, nothing." Sayo reverts back to her usual emotionless face. "Anyway... do you have a specific concept you have in mind for your next song?" 

Yukina takes a sip from her rightful coffee, feeling more relieved. "I'm thinking about... a specific something that holds importance. But I don't know what that something could be."

"Hmm... Mayhaps you could try writing about a specific person that has an impact to Roselia? After all, you have already written about Imai-san in Yakusoku and Shirokane-san in Ringing Bloom. This person doesn't have to be someone inside Roselia, though."

"Someone... Alright, I will keep that in mind. You'll be the first one I'll show it to when it's done."

"Alright."

"..."

"..."

Silence seems to suddenly fill in between the two girls. Most of Yukina's private conversations with Sayo seem to be band-related, so they have a hard time socializing outside that.

It's sad on Yukina's part, really. As of late, the thought of doing rather intimate things with Sayo seem to be quite appealing to her. Even merely direct contact with the guitarist's hand seems to have some unusual effect on her.

Lisa told her she has a crush on Sayo, but Yukina refuses to accept that that's the case. She keeps telling herself she has no time for that kind of thing.

What Yukina doesn't realize is that she has been staring at Sayo for quite a while now.

"Minato-san?" Sayo's voice snaps her back to reality.

Yukina blinks several times. "Ah. Yes?"

"You just froze there... Are you alright?"

"It's nothing important. I was just thinking."

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss about? If not, I'll be going because Hina asked me to go to the fast food restaurant with her."

"...I see. Yes, there is nothing else. I will meet up with you again when I'm done. Thank you, Sayo."

* * *

At home, Yukina does her usual songwriting ritual. She lays dormant on her bed and blanky stares at the ceiling, with wrappers of chocolate bars all over her bed. 

"Someone important..." Yukina thinks to herself as she munches on what seems to be her eleventh chocolate bar. Sayo...?

After all, Sayo is the first one who joined Roselia. Sayo is the one who gave Yukina the push she needed when she was about to fall apart before the time they wrote Neo-Aspect. Sayo's skill in the guitar is an essential asset to Roselia's sound. Sayo's hand is warm. Sayo is cute. Sayo this, Sayo that. Sayo. Sayo. Sayo. Sayo...

At this point, Yukina is burning holes at the ceiling with her unconscious focus on it. Well, that's until she feels like a lightbulb lit up on top of her head.

"...That's it." Yukina abruptly stands up from her paradise, starting to compose with a confident smile on her face.

* * *

After finishing the lyrics that night, Yukina immediately shows it to the guitarist the next day.

"Hmmm." Sayo looks at the lyrics with a questioning look. "It feels quite similar to a love song..."

"What?" Yukina's eyes widen slightly. That's not what Yukina intended to write. She just wrote what she felt about Sayo because she's important to Roselia. Did she just accidentally write out that she had been thinking about Sayo rather fondly? Then again, Sayo wouldn't know it's her... right?

"Minato-san, if I may ask, to who is this song inspired? You seem like you're in love with this person..." Sayo looks at the vocalist rather intently.

Yukina has to think of a lie, quick. "...No one. I did lots of research to know what's it like to be in love. After all, love is an important factor in motivating people, correct? Like how Aoba-san important to Lisa."

Deeming the lie as reasonable, Sayo nods. "I suppose you are correct. Excellent work as always, Minato-san."

"Likewise."

But unknown to Yukina, Sayo had her hopes up....


End file.
